Paternal Love
by ilikeanimeandmanga
Summary: After movie night, Optimus reflects on the contents of the film and his relationship with his children.


And here is an absolutely belated Father's Day fic. Lately, I've been lacking the juice to write my stories, but that doesn't automatically mean I'm giving them up. So for now, here's a one-shot of fluff.

I own Sandra, Rhiannon belongs to Dark Maiden95.

* * *

The credits were rolling, which meant that the movie was over. But he was still awake.

Optimus smiled to himself, it had been a very enjoyable movie. A movie about a young, but very intelligent boy who, along with four friends and a surprisingly inflatable robot, team up to form a superhero group. At first it seemed like a silly concept, something that would cater to the interests of sparklings and younglings. But after actually seeing the movie, he had to admit that the company the humans call Disney knew how to captivate the audience regardless of age. It must be the reason why he often heard Sandra and Rhiannon speak so highly of this Disney company, and why they insisted on watching this particular movie.

Of course, it had been an excuse for him to bond with his daughters, but he ended up benefitting from an entertaining film just the same.

Feeling someone shift a little next to him, he looked down and smiled as a still asleep Sandra cuddled up closer to him, he stroked her hair while pulling Rhiannon, who was sleeping on his other side, closer to him. The sleeping kittens, Suneko and Ariel, were curled up to their respective owners; Suneko with Sandra and Ariel with Rhiannon. He did recall that there was a feline in the movie, although it's obesity did make him wonder if that was what Suneko would turn out to be in the future should she end up indulging more food than necessary.

Speaking of cats, Optimus found his thoughts drifting towards what he had noticed while watching the movie. Perhaps the girls' ability to identify with the boy, Hiro, was a reason as to why they loved the movie. They too could understand the pain of losing their creators and those close to them. The sadness, hurt, and anger that often acompany one other in the process of dealing with the grief displayed by Hiro had felt real and, in plenty of cases, deadly when one is incapable of preventing their grief from clouding their judgement. He himself is no stranger to loss as a soldier of war, having lost Elita to murder and Megatron to betrayal and corruption, both which have impacted him greatly and not wishing that those fates would never fall onto those he had come to care about in his lifetime as the Autobot leader. But the loss he's experienced was not as similar as losses civilians would deal with, as they are not soldiers and therefore have no means of defending themselves as readily as he and his men could, and it saddens him how Sandra and Rhiannon's losses were a result of the collateral damages of war.

Nevertheless, Hiro and the girls were lucky to have people in their lives who cared for and loved them. He himself will not hesitate to admit that, even if they were not biologically related, as Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker could attest to, let alone the same species, he loved his girls with all his spark and wanted nothing more than to make his younglings happy. Just the thought made him think back to a conversation the girls had during the movie.

 _"You know what we should do?" Sandra piped up. "We should totally go to Disneyland for vacation, or maybe Walt Disney World."_

 _"Sounds like a great idea," said Rhiannon. "Except one is in California and the other one is in Florida, it's still gonna mean that we'll have to go out of state."_

 _"Yeah, but it's Disney!" Sandra reached over for the bowl of popcorn. "It's like one of those places you should go at some point in your life. I mean, rides and stores aside, there's gotta be something you like."_

 _"Well...it would be nice to see Fantasmic for once...the World of Color show you'd only see in Disneyland...the Main Street electrical parades, and the firework shows are always nice," Rhiannon finally admitted._

 _"See? That's why we should totally go someday! Optimus, you should totally come with us! Bumblebee and the Twins included!" Sandra looked up at him, her eyes looking at him eagerly._

 _Optimus chuckled at her enthusiasm and ruffled her hair. "That sounds wonderful, little one. Although are you certain I would enjoy myself there?"_

 _"I think you'll love it." Sandra giggled. "It_ is _called the happiest place on Earth after all."_

 _Rhiannon scoffed in amusement. "Yeah, that probably applies to us humans, not giant alien robots from space."_

 _Sandra stuck her tongue out. "There's no rule that says it doesn't apply to them. Besides, we won't know unless they actually go there."_

Now that he had some time to think about it, it did seem like a good idea. There was no harm in spending time with his family, even he needed a break away from all the troubles the Decepticons gave them once in a while. And based on what Sandra and Rhiannon had said, why not go to both parks? After all, if it was Sandra insisted was true, it would be a wonderful opportunity. He could simply use his holoform to blend in with the other humans, allowing them to enjoy the vacation, even if Rhiannon and Sandra would be the ones mainly leading the vacation seeing as they are more knowledgeable about the parks. He'll just need to discuss the idea with his sons to join in on this potential vacation.

 _'Bumblebee would like that idea. Perhaps the Twins as well, if Sandra's insistence was anything to go by.'_

Once he had made up his mind, he turned off the TV and began drifting off the recharge, while holding Sandra and Rhiannon closer to him.

Shamelessly, he thought to himself, Big Hero 6 has become one of his favorite movies that are from Earth, and he looked forward to whatever Disney movie the girls decide on introducing to him next time.

* * *

As a heads up, this one-shot does take place some time after a main story Dark Maiden95 and I are working on, so stick around when the first chapter is published! :)


End file.
